


The Fight

by JokerRiddler



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fights, Gen, Sexual Assault, good teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerRiddler/pseuds/JokerRiddler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this is poorly written. Let me know what you guys think on this one.</p></blockquote>





	The Fight

Ever since moving to Beacon Hills, Katerina Linberg had been the center of attention. The only teacher she had really taken to was Coach Finstock, and even he didn't like her that much. His exact words were, “I don't like you Linberg. You remind me of Greenberg, and God I hate that kid.”

And it didn't help that already she had stalkers; boys that hung around her locker, or the buses and waited for her to come to them so they could hit on her. This scared her a bit, which is why she latched onto the very inattentive coach. He was a safe link that she knew she could go to if anything got too bad. 

It was one day when Katerina had a free period, that it happened. She had been aimlessly walking past the buses, music pulsing through her earbuds, and of course some sophomore had to come and ruin it. The boy had caught Katerina off guard by pushing her roughly against the bus and feeling her up. 

Not liking physical touch all that much and feeling completely and utterly violated, Katerina turned around and socked the boy in the jaw. The boy seemed dazed for a moment, not expecting her to fight back as she was a very quiet girl, but he came to his senses quickly. 

Realizing that the boy was about to fight back, Katerina took a defensive stance and began throwing punches, catching a few herself. Her fist caught cheek and eye, while her knee came up to knock him in the stomach. Falling to his knees, completely out of breath from that last hit, the boy wheezed and coughed and fell to his side. Knowing that the boy would be up in a matter of moments, Katerina decided to leave. Turning to head back, she paused, not realizing that the fight had drawn a crowd of people.

“Behind you,” 

“Bro, he's getting back up.” 

“Dude, look behind you.” 

A chorus of voices screamed out from the crowd. Slowly turning on her heel, Katerina let out a low breath at seeing the boy indeed on his feet and looking incredibly pissed. 

“You stupid bitch,” he fumed out, blood coating his nose and mouth. “I'm gonna kill you for that. Do you know who I am? My father is the best attorney in the state. I'll have your head for this.” The boy's face had turned beet red from the embarrassment of having the shit beat out of him by a girl. 

Sighing out to herself and slyly stepping closer to the boiling boy, Katerina's hand quickly shot out and whacked the boy in the windpipe. When he started wheezing again, she knocked his feet out from under him and sent a punch to his cheek again. 

“You monologue. That's a bad thing, Kid. People die that way.” Was her response to his speech. 

“Break it up! Break it up!”, Coach yelled out, his familiar voice cutting through the crowd. “Linberg, don't hit the kid again.” 

“I'm good, I'm good, I'm good. Coach, I'm good.” Katerina exclaimed, her hands in the air, as if in surrender. Shaking his head and muttering under his breath about how he would take care of her later, Coach Finstock looked at the boy with apology as he began pulling the girl away. 

Breathing in slowly as Coach pulled her by the arms away from the bleeding, wheezing mess that was the boy, Katerina took a moment to assess just exactly what had happened. Her eyes glanced over the boy's curled up body on the ground, blood dripping steadily from his nose, and pooling out of his mouth. Getting enough energy up to spit out the mouthful of blood, the boy looked at her with a sneer on his face. 

“Stupid slut. I'll get you, bet on that.” A smirk appeared on the boys face, his teeth coated in his own blood. 

Grimacing at the image, but thoroughly pissed by his remarks, Katerina knocked Coach's hands away and stormed over to the boy. Her intentions were to just smack him, but her fist went on muscle memory and she ended up knocking him out with a single hit. 

“Linberg. My office, lets go. Now. Someone get Griffin here to the nurse, see if he needs to go to the hospital.” Coach directed, his hands firmly placed on the girl's shoulders, pulling her with him to his office.

Walking down the hallways, blood drying on her fists, Katerina sighed again at seeing all the people staring. She fidgeted as Coach pushed her into his office. Going over to his side of the desk, he pointed to the chair opposite him and said, “Sit, Linberg.” 

Cautiously sitting down on the edge of the seat and not looking in Coach's general direction, Katerina fidgeted with her hands. The dry blood on her knuckles beginning to itch. 

“What the hell was that, Linberg? You nearly killed that kid back there.” Coach Finstock sat with his hands together, not taking his eyes off the curious girl in front of him. 

“Nah Coach. Not really. You see...” Katerina started before Coach interrupted her. 

“I don't want excuses, Linberg.” 

“If you'd listen to me.” The spitfire shot back with more fire than had been intended. “I didn't start that shit. He sexually assaulted me, and I'm not about to let some overly hormonal fifteen year old touch me like that. Nobody touches me. Especially not some handsy boy I don't even know, for real.” At this, Katerina had stood up, her anger forcing the chair to scrape against the floor as she stood.

“Sit down.”Coached ordered, a look of authority coming over him. 

“Sorry.” Katerina murmured, her head bent down in shame. 

“Now you say he assaulted you. Care to elaborate?” 

With a dejected look pointed towards Coach, Katerina began sarcastically, “Well, he pushed me up against the bus and ran his grimly little hands down over my breasts and paused at the edge of my pants. Need I go on?” 

Throwing his hands up, Coach Finstock stood up from his chair. 

“Go wash your hands and meet me at the Principal's Office, Linberg.” With that he departed from the room, his usual demeanor diminishing as he walked out. 

Blowing air out of her mouth, Katerina sobbed out quietly. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about that boy's hands running down her body. Wiping the tear away and sniffing in, Katerina forced her mask back on. After taking a moment to collect herself, she got up from the uncomfortable chair and made her way out of the office. She had to make it to the bathroom, which meant walking past all the people and the whispers that had already started. 

Walking with her hands clenched to her sides and her head up, she walked past all the people milling about in the hallway. The whispers were very evident.

“I heard she nearly killed that Griffin kid.”

“Really? I heard she was with the mob.”

“Nah, you got it all wrong. Jordan told Brittany that Steve heard that she got out of the mob and became an assassin and Henry was her target.” 

Biting her lip and sniggering at the possibility of being an assassin, Katerina walked up on the girl's bathroom. Coming out of the boy's bathroom adjacent to the girl's bathroom was Isaac Lahey, Scott McCall, and Stiles Stilinski. Two boys that Katerina had just begun to crush on.

“So, I heard you nearly killed Henry Griffin.” Was the first thing that popped out of the taller kid's mouth, his thumb between his teeth.

“I didn't nearly kill him. He better be lucky he's still breathing.” Katerina mumbled out, looking at her hands again. “Excuse me, I need to get this blood off of my hands. Got some other shit to do.” She blurted out, pushing past the group of teenagers and disappearing into the bathroom.

“She's cute. Slightly psychotic, but hey, I can dig that.” Isaac observed, tilting his head at his two friends. 

“Dude, she nearly kills a guy and you think she's cute?” Was Stiles' reaction, hoisting his backpack further up his shoulder. He gave Isaac a quizzical look.

“Eh, I've had worse. I am a werewolf. I've done some pretty terrible things too.” Isaac pointed out. They had started walking to their next class, following Scott's lead. 

“Isaac's got a point, Stiles.” Scott said, fixing the previously mentioned boy with a pointed look.

“Whatever, Dude.” 

In the bathroom, Katerina scrubbed at her hands with the antibacterial soap, trying her hardest to get the blood off. In the sink, crimson bubbles flooded down the drain with the oncoming stream of water pouring from the faucet. Once all the blood was off of her hands, she straightened up, rinsed the blood from the sink, and went over to the paper towels and dried her hands. Clenching her jaw, she breathed in and out slowly, and opened the door. She was just going to the Principal's Office. No big deal. 

Holding her hands to her sides again so she wouldn't fidget, Katerina refused to look at anyone's face as she walked down the hallway. Once she reached her destination, she let out a little sigh and took a seat in the chair that Coach Finstock had pointed her to. Kneeling in front of her, he laid it out for her.

“Alright Linberg, here's the deal. I got you out of suspension and you totally avoided jail time, although I did ask about that. But never mind that. Griffin got two weeks suspension for the assault. Ah ah, no back talking, that's all I could get. And finally, you have the rest of the day off to think about what you've done and you're parents have been notified of the situation,

“which is the best I could do for you, Kid. You're a good kid and good kids don't deserve to be treated like this. Don't get all emotional on me either, Linberg. I still expect that report tomorrow.” Coach patted Katerina's arm, casting his eyes to the side as she teared up.

“Thank you, Coach.” She said, emotion dripping from every word as she quickly wrapped her arms around Coach's neck. The hug caught him by surprise and left him floundering for what to do, so his hand awkwardly patted her back in comfort. 

“Alright, Linberg. Enough of this emotional crap. Go home. I'm sure you have a long talk with your parents that you're looking forward to.” Patting her knee, Coach stood up. “And I'm serious about that report. I expect it to be the best report in the class.” 

Wiping her eyes, Katerina laughed at Coach's antics. Standing up, she decided her to go to her locker and then her car. Which she was more than sure her parents would take from her after this incident. Sliding into the driver's seat, Katerina sighed, knowing she would be the talk of the school for the next couple of days at least. Whatever was her thoughts on that, as she put the key in the ignition and started the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is poorly written. Let me know what you guys think on this one.


End file.
